1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a current transmission element. In particular, the invention relates to a current transmission element for capacitor windings having flame-sprayed contact layers also known as schoopage layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally contact current transmissions are known in applications involving capacitor windings having flame-sprayed contact layers (schoopage layers).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,072 incorperated herein by reference discloses a capacitor winding with a schoopage layer that is connected to a mesh screen of copper with the assistance of a soldered connection.